Greenhouse Trap
by Kiita
Summary: The gang meets a new girl at school. When working on a school project they get lost in a greenhouse. Chaos will ensue. SetoOC Pairing
1. Prologue

I want my emoticons.....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: Meet Mika!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This morning at school was like any other. BORING and PREDICTABLE. Kaiba-kun was reading some novel that no one has   
  
ever heard of. Jounouchi (Joey) was trying to figure out why he never beat Yugi. Yugi was teaching him strategies. Anzu   
  
(A.K.A: Tea) was giving seemingly endless friendshp speeches. Tristan was well, either fighting with Otogi-kun (Duke Devlin)   
  
over who Shizuka-chan (Serenity) liked better or critisizing Jounouchi on how he'd never be a duelist like Yugi. And   
  
Bakura-kun was just being his normal quiet self.  
  
Then Takahashi-sensei came in. "Class today we will be having a new student join us today." A young girl with raven black   
  
hair, and brown almond shaped eyes came in. Jounouchi and Otogi were already drooling over her. "Hello everyone, my name is  
  
Mika Makata. It's pleasure to make your aquaintaince." Mika put on a fake smile. 'Like I really like the attention. Cheh', she   
  
thought of sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, you can sit in the seat behind Kaiba-kun." She took her seat and then immediately took out a large hardcover book   
  
and began to read. Jounouchi noticed this and the first thought coming to mind was that she was one of the quiet, shy types.   
  
How wrong he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Without emoticons my stories have become immensly shorter. I want to use an emoticon right now but can't. 


	2. A Friendship Forms

Fanfiction.net doesn't like people talking like chatspeak, because those people talking with chatspeak in the author notes,  
  
and don't do so in the rest of the story get it deleted. So everyone has to edit out all that chatspeak + emoticons!  
  
I hope everyone does, because I've seen a couple stories deleted already.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A Friendship Forms  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch Time...  
  
Jounouchi was again, scarfing down his food. Tristan following the same suit. 'That mutt is soo disgusting', was the   
  
first thought that came to the young CEO's mind, as he soon lost his appetite. The new girl had sat at a empty table. Soon   
  
the table was filled with young boy, all hoping that they could get her to go out with them. Jounouchi, and Otogi being two   
  
of those in the group of boys. Mika was disgusted by these boys. Anzu couldn't stand it anymore(A/N: As much as I LOVE   
  
Anzu-bashing I will not include Anzu-bashing in this fic.), she walked over and invited the girl to sit with her, Yugi,   
  
Bakura, and Tristan. Anzu said,"Ignore the peanut gallery", motioning at Jounouchi and Otogi. She gladly accepted Anzu's   
  
invatation, happy to get a breath of fresh air.  
  
After Lunch...  
  
"Quiet down class" "Hai Mizuki-sensei" Mizuki-sensei soon started to explain the project rubric. Everyone furiously   
  
copied everything she said. She then partnered everyone up. "Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun, Anzu-chan and Yugi-kun............   
  
and what's left", as she checked her list she found that only two people were left. "And Kaiba-kun and Mika-chan ^______^"  
  
Mika looked up from her doodle(which later you'll find out is not really a doodle), and Seto momentarily stopped reading for   
  
all of this to sink in. He usually worked alone because there was an odd number of students in the class.  
  
"So what do you want to do for the project?", Seto replied with,"A computer game.", she then said,"But we're supposed   
  
to work on something related to Biology, didn't you pay attention in class?" "And I supposed you have an idea?" She replied   
  
with, "Uh... I guess not... I didn't think too much about that because we just moved here, and I still have to unpack, and   
  
my grandfather has so many expectations, and...", she never finished her words because she realized that she said too much.   
  
"What was that?" "Iyyeh, nandeh monai (Translation: Um, nothing, nothing at all.)" "Let's talk about this tommorow, I gotta   
  
go" (Kaiba)'Fine with me...'  
  
The bell soon rang signaling the end of school. A limo arrived, and Kaiba thought it was one of his employees here to   
  
pick him up, when he realized that instead of him they were here to pick Mika up. "Ohjou-chan(Translation:Miss, [formal form])   
  
your grandfather needs to see you today." Mika sighed, another lesson on how she'll run the company when she inherits it   
  
when she turns 18? "Hai, hai", she said with a frown. Seto gave her a skeptical look. "Oh, Seto I heard you ran a big company,   
  
did you think it was your limo coming to pick you up? Anyways if your wondering about this, I'm going to inherit my   
  
grandfather's company when I'm 18, and he'll retire then. My parents are dead, my sister is only 10, so I'm the only who can   
  
inherit the company in my family. It's really a tiring thing, all the studying..." She then realized that the driver had waited   
  
for a while and then cut things short,"Sorry I can't talk now, see you tommorow Kaiba-kun." And with that she left.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Kaiba noticed, after getting home from work that day that someone was finally moving into the mansion next door. He   
  
saw a little girl directing all the movers and where to put the things. "Oy, be careful with that, that box contains   
  
nei-san's(Translation: Older sister) belongings. Why did grandfather need to talk to her today of all days?" Kaiba then   
  
thought,'It could be, it couldn't possibly be her...' A limo then pulled up to the driveway, and a young girl stepped out. In   
  
fact it was Mika. "Nei-san!", the young child yelped, hugging her sister, in the process knocking her down. "Ara ara,   
  
Sakura-chan, did you miss me?" "it was wrong for granfather to request to see you in such short notice." The young girl then   
  
started to rant about how it was unfair how he had chosen her sister's occupation for her, and that she has her own rights.   
  
Mika sighed and FINALLY noticed Kaiba. STARING at her. She then decided to ignore the fact that they were now neighbors, and   
  
started to help the movers bring the stuff in. She decided to handle the family heirlooms, and antiques. Fearing that the   
  
movers would damage them.  
  
That Night...  
  
Kaiba wondered about how things would be like now that they were neighbors. He just lay in bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
Meanwhile Mika was sleep soundly and had a strange dream. She was in a land with pink fluffy clouds, and then she   
  
thought,'What the heck! I HATE PINK! Why isn't this place blue??!', and the place turned blue, light pastel blue. She then   
  
saw images of Yugi, and the gang, annd Kaiba-kun. "Naze-ka?(Translation:WHHHYYY!?)" She then woke up, and thought,'That was   
  
the first dream I had in ages, and it's a stupid one. --;'  
  
She then went back to sleep, and dreamed a palace. It was like those ancient egyptian palaces that her mother told   
  
her about when she was still alive. She was wearing a white dress, and golden jewelery, and then a young man asked her to   
  
dance with him. 'Yugi! What the heck is he doing in mmy dream!' She felt sick. Then they spoke in a foreign tongue, and she   
  
somehow understood it. He said,"Little sister, isn't there anyone that you'd like to marry here at the party?" She frowned   
  
and said,"You know that I want to get to know a man better before I decide marry him." He nodded, and left the dance floor.   
  
Then another man, tall and a brunette asked her to dance. 'Setoo! This is getting too wierd. First Yugi, now Seto' Her   
  
features softened and she danced with him for a long time. She soon found herself outside talking to this 'stranger'. She   
  
found herself saying things that she would NEVER dream of saying to Seto. She said that she and him couldn't be together   
  
because her father would never permit them to marry. He said that when Yugi came of age to rule Egypt he would allow them to.   
  
They were after all, cousins. He then pulled her into an embrace and then they kissed. She then woke up to the familiar sound   
  
of her alarm clock, and wondered why she dreamt of kissing Seto. She had just met him, it couldn't be love at first sight.   
  
And did he say they were cousins?! Why would she marry her cousin?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Confused? I am...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this pretty much cuts down on my author notes. Gotta ponder on how to express self without emoticons. It's hard. 


	3. I'm Confused, Are You?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue,   
  
I'm broke so please don't sue.   
  
Fanfiction.net,   
  
Is being a pest.   
  
So I'm not allowed  
  
To use emoticons (for now).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school Mika tried to aviod as much eye contact with Yugi, and Seto as possible. But it was kinda   
  
hard to aviod Seto since he was her science project partner. He noticed this as well, and wondered why she was trying to   
  
aviod him. At lunch he confronted her and asked,"Why are you avoiding me?" Well she couldn't avoid him anymore, he just   
  
directly asked her a question and he expected an answer. "It's nothing really...", but he knew that IF it was nothing   
  
than she wouldn't be avoiding him. He stared at her as if expecting another answer. "Tell me the truth." "Really it's   
  
nothing, it's just I had this strange dream last night." A dream? What kind of dream would make her want to avoid him.   
  
After rethinking about it, he realized he must have been in the dream (Smart boy.). "Was I in your dream?", the look   
  
on her face told all, he was in it, and she was confused about it. She nodded solemnly. This was not the answer he was   
  
expecting. Most girls would lie about it. "It was really strange. We were in ancient Egypt." As she started to explain he   
  
groaned at the thought. Why does everything eventually lead to Egypt. Duel Monsters, god cards, the millenium items.   
  
"...what happened at the end of my dream was really shocking." She realized Seto was NOT listening and stopped talking.   
  
"I'm sorry you were saying?" She became flustered and really hated him at this point. "Nothing.", at this point he could   
  
tell that she was angry with him.   
  
"So, what should we do our project on? I thought it over and since it has to do with   
  
biology, maybe we could do it on the growth of different plants." "Okay sure.", he had been too preoccupied at work to even   
  
think about the project. "When will you be free?" "I don't have to go to work today so I guess we could work on it today."   
  
"Okay, meet me at my house after school today. Go to the backyard, you'll see a greenhouse I'll be there. Don't keep me   
  
waiting to long. Janne!"  
  
After school, when heading to the greenhouse her sister Sakura left a note saying she wouldn't be in town for five   
  
days because she was visiting a friend in China. She headed straight for the green house after changing out of her uniform,   
  
and into something more comfortable. She now had on a khaki pants, and a white T-shirt. When entering the greenhouse she was   
  
happy that none of her plants had been damaged when they were moved from America. She wondered how her tropical plants had   
  
fared, and walked into the next room, which in fact was so hot it was boiling her insides. She tended to her plants, and   
  
noticed how tall her banana tree had become(A/N: She likes gardening she has been tending to the plant since she was   
  
5 years old. And now on with the story!). Soon Seto arrived. And they had been working on thier project for a while now.   
  
But soon the servants had left, and lock the place up, which includes the greenhouse. They were trapped for the night.  
  
"Why did they lock the place up! Didn't they know I was working here?" But then it occured to her that she was trapped here   
  
with Seto for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emooooticons. How I miss my emoticons............... 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: Meh don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's cast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After watching Seto trying deactivate the lock, she told him it was of no use, it was encrypted. The lock was   
  
electronic, and could only be opened from the outside with the code. Seto said that it was too bad that Mokuba was sleeping   
  
over at his friends house today.  
  
They were gonna start to decide on what to do when they heard a rustle among one of the plants. They were curious   
  
on what could be here at this time of the day. And there they found Mokuba, along with Sakura. Spying on them. Mika   
  
looked at Sakura skeptically and said,"China huh?" Seto looked at Mokuba with distrust,"A friends house? Going to your   
  
friends house to do what? Spy on me???"  
  
"Well we're locked in for the night." Seto nodded. She then glared at her younger sister, and Mokuba,"Is there   
  
anyone else here?" "Now that you mention it... we kinda brought Yugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, and Anzu-chan   
  
they should be around here somewhere." "So all of you decided to spy on us?" (Mika: -__-;x;;;;)   
  
They then went looking for everyone, except Seto, because he refused to go look for the loser dog (Mah-kay Inu).   
  
Yugi and Anzu were found behind the strawberry plants. While Honda, and Jounouchi were in the trees that she had spent   
  
forever cultivating, eating all the fruits on the trees. This made Sakura, and Mika very angry, they had spent half of thier   
  
lives growing those plants.And when the plants finally bore fruits, these two idiots devoured all of the fruits. At this   
  
point it took Mokuba, Yugi,and Anzu to restrain them from killing the two of them. While Jounouchi, and Honda were cringing   
  
in fear, Seto was eagerly watching, hoping to see the dog get his just desserts. Eventually they calmed down to Seto's   
  
dissapointment.  
  
That night when Mika finally fell asleep she had another dream. It went farther from the previous dream. She was   
  
dressing in a simple white dress, and a bit of gold jelwelery. She had to attend something called the Shadow Games, and   
  
she had started crying at the thought. At the Shadow Game she watched Seth duel a powerful man trying to overthrow   
  
the pharoah. She almost was driven to tears and wanted to leave, but after seeing the look in his eyes, she decided that   
  
she had to stay, no matter what happened. Even if he lost his life. Her brother was now the pharoah, and had permitted   
  
her marriage to the man, if she could take the pain of losing him, if he ever lost in the shadow games. At the end of the   
  
duel Seth had won, but not without scath. He had been bleeding and lost much blood, by doctors orders everyone was   
  
forbidden to see him. She had spent much time convincing the doctor that as his wife, she had the right to visit him. She   
  
walked into the room, and he immediatly sat up right. "Seth, don't waste your strength." She held his hand, and it was so   
  
warm, giving her the reassurance that he'd be alright. She then brought him into an embrace, and did not want to let him   
  
go.  
  
Mika woke up at that moment. It was the strangest dream she ever had. She looked around and saw that Seto had fallen   
  
asleep next to her and Mokuba. 'Aww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping..., AHHH what am I thinking!', she started to   
  
think about the dream and couldn't go back to sleep. She soon saw Jounouchi, and Honda hugging each other in thier sleep,   
  
Jounouchi mumbling,"Maaai..", and Tristan was drooling saying,"Shizuka-chaaaan" She then felt someone touch her hand, and   
  
realized Seto was holding her hand. She tried to make him let go, but he had a strong grip on her hand. Soon she lifted him   
  
up, yet still could not shake him off. Now he was upright and leaning on her. She became very nervous, thier faces were very   
  
close to each other, and she could smell the cologne on him, along with a coffee scent from his breath. She then was surprised  
  
when he spoke of her name. "Mika..."   
  
Not soon afterwards, Yugi, and Anzu woke up. She whispered,"Um, Anzu a little help??" But instead of helping they   
  
woke Honda and Jounouchi up, who were disgusted with the position they were in, but after seeing Mika, and Seto's position,   
  
they started to laugh along with Anzu and Yugi. Mokuba, and Sakura woke up with the noise, and started to giggle, and tease   
  
them. The first thing Sakura said was,"I knew that the two of you would get along just fine, but I never thought things would   
  
be like this..." But was interrupted by Mokuba saying,"When's the wedding?" Then everyone was in a laughing fit, and were all   
  
laughing so hard it looked like they would explode any second now. "Come on, this isn't funny anymore, Seto won't let go of   
  
my hand. You guys gotta help!", she was begging at this point, from the embarrassment that they had caused her. Jounouchi   
  
blurted out,"Since when were you two on a first name terms?" Then they all tried to help, but Seto's hand would NOT budge.   
  
At that moment Seto woke up, and realized that he was holding her hand and resting on her shoulder. He go of her hand but it   
  
was too late. She had slapped him, and had retreated to the other room, filled with her tropical plants. She locked the door.  
  
But then she opened up the door for a sec, and Seto thought that she was expecting an appology from him, but instead he   
  
found that she was throwing her books at them, for laughing. It didn't take a genius to know that she was mad at them for all   
  
thier teasing,and laughing so they decided to shut up about it. They realized Seto might do the same thing, so they didn't   
  
taunt him for everything he did in his sleep. Then when morning came no one came to unlock the door.  
  
Sakura gasped, and just realized something. "I just remembered, my sister gave the staff Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off!" They   
  
all moaned and groaned at this. Today was Friday, and there was no school because it was a holiday (White Day, it's some type of   
  
equivelent to Valetine's Day).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trust me on one thing. Some one will be driven to the brink of insanity. Vote for who you want to be tortured!  
  
The options are:  
  
A.)Anzu   
  
B.) Yuugi   
  
C.) Yami Yuugi / Atem   
  
D.) Jounouchi / Joey   
  
E.) Honda / Tristan   
  
F.) Mokuba   
  
G.) Seto   
  
H.) Mika   
  
I.)Sakura   
  
I waaaaant my emoticons back. I want Seto baaaaaaaaaaaaack. 


End file.
